To Rain Blood
by Ambercat999
Summary: Aidou/OC. A new student arrives at cross academy and she isn't a human but she isn't a vampire. Zero is determined to find out what she is, but she's not going to make it easy... This started out as a Zero/OC story but changed as I continued writing...
1. Chapter 1

To Rain Blood

Author: Ambercat999

Beta:

This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me as I try to make a good story…

"Welcome to my humble academy Ms. Fukui."

Takara smiled at the some what dramatic man. "Thank you headmaster, I am grateful you allowed me to stay here."

"Of course my dear, but really there's no need to thank me, any school would be lucky to have you. Now lets you your uniform, I hope you don't mind but I have decided to put you in the night class."

"Not at all headmaster, though may I ask what the reason is for putting me in the same class as those, things?" Cross flinched slightly at the hostile comment but didn't voice his displeasure with it.

"Not at all, it's just that I don't want anyone to recognize you as more than human and if you are around the night class they will just see you as another extremely beautiful teen and not what you truly are."

Takara nodded, it was true that she was better looking than most humans but that didn't mean she had to be happy about being forced into the company of the vampires 24/7. Oh yes she knew the night classes secret, in fact it was the only reason she was at the academy posing as a new student.

After a quick stop to Cross's office to pick up her new uniform they headed towards the moon dorms. The were joined by the prefects Yuki and Zero. Takara didn't particularly care for Yuki's peppy attitude and Zero didn't seem to like her so she didn't attempt to talk to him. They walked on, Yuki and the Chairman babbling on about how she would enjoy her time at the academy and how nice her new class mates were. Zero walked a few paces behind the rest of the group carefully keeping his hand close to his gun incase he needed it quickly. He didn't trust the new girl, she was different and he couldn't figure out how. It bugged him and he decided that it would be better to be safe than sorry.

The night class was scattered around the dorm and only a couple looked up as they entered. Kaname and his followers were sitting on their normal couches. Aidou being the attention seeker he was instantly went to hug the new girl. But as he came within a few feet of her she reached behind her in a great show of her flexibility and grabbed Artemis for its holster on Yuki's leg activating it and quickly whipping in between her and Aidou. At the same moment Zero drew his gun and pointed it at Takara thinking she had snapped and was going to attack Yuki.

"Don't get any closer you filthy creature." Takara sneered at Aidou, jabbing Artemis toward him as if to warn him what would happen if he didn't comply. He quickly threw up his hands as if to surrender and backed away before turning tail and fleeing back to his seat next to Kain. As soon as he was seated Takara deactivated Artemis and turned handing the anti-vampire weapon back to its owner apologizing for not warning her before taking it.

She had just turned back to look at he group of vampires when Kaname chose to introduce himself. As he stood the other vampires tensed ready to attack if either Takara or Zero decided to cause trouble.

"Welcome to the moon dorms Takara Fukui, though I understand why you just acted as you did I must request that you refrain from attacking any of the other students while you are here." His tone was nonchalant and welcoming to anyone who wasn't paying attention but Takara could hear a distinct threat. He was warning her that while he had let her earlier display go, she wouldn't be so lucky next time. She nodded letting him know that she acknowledged his warning.

"Of course Kaname, but I must ask that you keep your _classmates_ from entering my personal space. As long as they do that we won't have any problems." And with that statement she let him know that she while she accepted him as a classmate and an equal he was in no way in control of her. Cross looked between the pure blood and the new girl and could almost taste the tension.

"Ichijou why don't you show Takara to her new room..." Ichijou nodded turning to Takara with one of his mega watt smiles. "Come with me Ms. Fukui, you're probably tiered from your trip here." Takara nodded and bent down to pick up her bags only to find that a red haired boy had beaten her to it. Shiki just motioned for her to follow Ichijou moving to stand behind her. She shrugged and followed the blonde up the stairs and out of view. Zero feeling sick being around so many blood suckers and finding no reason to stay any longer, turned and stalked out. Yuki went to follow him but not before Kaname caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She left with a bright red face, the Chairman nodded once before returning to his office to attend to the paper work he had been putting off. And the other vampires went back to lounging about and chatting quietly. It had been a stressful night and they all felt that there were many more to come.

The next night while on patrol Zero noticed one of the windows to the moon dorm was open and someone was sitting on the edge of the roof, with a scowl he hoisted himself up to the top of the building. He landed with out a thud facing the persons back; as the person turned he realized that it was the new girl. She wore a calm expression and he was again struck with a sense of unease.

"Oh hello Zero," He flinched at the lack of honorific but kept his expression blank, "I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be patrolling for day class girls?" He bristled at the way she said it. It was as if she was implying that he was slacking on the job. "I _am_ doing my job. Night class students aren't allowed out at night." He put as much authority as he could. For some reason he felt the need to prove that he was in charge. She smiled, "Don't you mean vampires aren't allowed outside?" That made him pause, what was she if she wasn't a vampire? He had known she wasn't a vampire when she had used Artemis without being hurt, but that still didn't explain why she was unnaturally beautiful and a part of the night class instead of the day class. "So if you aren't a vampire what are you?" She paused for a second and looked at him with a slight gleam in her eye. "I don't know what you mean," She looked at him again and this time the gleam shown stronger, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." And with that she was gone. Off the roof and back into the moon dorms, Zero cursed. He hadn't learned a damned thing about her but she already knew he wasn't a human as he so claimed to be. It was then that he decided, no matter what, he would learn her secret...

Name- Takara (treasure) Fukui (fortunate)

Age- 18

Height- 5' 9''

Race- Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

To Rain Blood

Author: Ambercat999

Zero was on his last nerve. He had been trying to corner Takara for a week now. Since the first night on the roof he had been hell bent on figuring out what she was. But every time he tried getting her alone in order to interrogate her she somehow got away before he could even get out a single question. Finally he caught a break; he had gone to feed White Lily like he did every morning. Upon entering the stables he found Takara grooming one of the new horses. She had a far off look in her eye and her moves were lethargic; she didn't seem to notice him when he entered. He slowly made his way over to White Lily's stall careful not to startle her. He didn't her slip through his fingers again. She looked up startled when she heard the sound of Zero brushing White Lily's coat reached her ears. She watched quietly, slightly startled, as the normally ruff and crude male tended to the horse with such tender care. He finally stopped when he was sure the horses coat was clean. Looking up to find her eyes on him he took his chance.

"What are you?" She let the question hang in the air, seeming to ponder how she should answer.

"I already told you Zero. If you tell me what you are then I'll tell you what I am." He stiffened almost immediately, he didn't know how she had figured out his secret but he didn't like the fact that she knew something so personal. She could ruin him if she told wrong person. What would he do if she told Yuki? He had been working so hard to make sure she never learned that he had become the very thing he loathed.

"Fine, if you won't tell me what you are," He refused to let her get the best of him, "Then tell me what you are doing at the academy." She didn't seem fazed by his sudden change in question. In fact she almost seemed relieved that she didn't have to tell him what she was. And while that only added fuel to his burning need to figure out her secret he figured that he should take what he could get and be happy with that.

"I am currently staying at the academy because I am hiding from someone." When she didn't say who he was forced to wonder who she was hiding from and why, she didn't seem like the type to run away from a fight, the way she spoke up to Kaname proved that much.

"Who are you hiding from?" Instead of replying she just shook her head. "Sorry Zero you only get one answer per meeting." This made him mad. In his mind he wasn't just asking because he wanted to solve the puzzle that was Takara Fukui, he was doing his job as a prefect and making sure that the academy would be safe. He didn't know who this girl was hiding from and why, there for he didn't know if allowing her to stay at the academy would put the other students in danger. It was bad enough they were putting the humans in such close proximity to blood sucking monsters, adding an outside threat put him on edge. He knew he could fight vampires, he had been trained for that very purpose, but he couldn't fight something that was invisible no matter how strong he believed he was. (I know Zero isn't egotistical but he is a guy who fights vampires… He has to be at least a little over confidant at one time or another…)

He thought of telling her that since it was his job to keep the academy safe he needed to know who was after her and why but he figured it was pointless. She was a stubborn and pride driven person and wouldn't budge once she had decided something. So instead he gave an aggravated huff and stormed out of the stables and back towards his dorm. Students dodged out of his way, scared of what would happen to them if they got in his way. Takara let out a sigh a few seconds after Zero left. She knew that he meant well, or at least didn't want anything bad to happen to the academy. She went back to taking care of her horse thinking over the conversation she had just had. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know who was after her, it was just that she knew he wouldn't be able to stop the person after her even if he tried, and she didn't want anyone else to be injured or even die trying to protect her.

And just like that memories that she had spent so long suppressing and ignoring flooded to the front of her conscious and she was forced to watch each and every time one of her friends was injured and or killed fighting to keep her alive. But the fact that they had been hurt in order for her to continue living wasn't the reason the memories brought her so much pain, it was the fact that every time something happened she ran away. She never stood and fought, and she never tried to avenge her friend's deaths. She was a coward and she knew it. She didn't take pride in that fact but she couldn't think of any way to fix the problem, I mean she didn't have any training in fighting what so ever and she didn't have any special powers that would help her either. So in the end all she could do is stay alive as long as she could so that her friends sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. (I know it's a little cliché and over used but it was the only thing I could think of…)

"You can't help me Zero, no one can…" And with that she put away the grooming tools and walked out of the barn.

Thanks to anyone who has read my story so far. I would like to thank EverRose808 and animefreak653 for favoriting and reviewing my story. I'm not a very good writer so the fact that you enjoy my story makes me a little more confident in my writing. I hope this chapter was as good as the last one and I'll try to post the third chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

To Rain Blood

Author: Ambercat999

Hey guys so this story started out as a Zero/OC story but after writing out the plots for the next few chapters I changed my mind and decided to make it an Aidou/OC story instead. I hope that you all continue to read my story but if you don't I totally understand… WARNING: Will contain swearing.

Aidou was pacing in the main part of the dorm when Takara entered the moon dorm Saturday evening. She had been driving him crazy with all her secrets and he was determined to find out why she was at cross academy before he would let her leave. He stopped as soon as she walked through the door turning to face her and, walking with a purposeful stride, met her half way to the stairs.

"I want to know what you're doing here and I don't want any half-assed excuses like the ones you give Zero." He had heard the conversations Takara and Zero had had on the roof and in the barn when he had confronted her on her race and her purpose for being at cross academy and unlike the prefect he was hell bent on getting the truth out of her here and now. He wasn't as patient as Zero and was already at his breaking point.

She stood there for as second before finally responding. "Fine, but on one condition; I will only tell you why I'm here if you promise not to tell anyone, not even Kaname can know." He was shocked at her willingness to tell him he had figured that he would have to almost physically wrestle the truth out of her; then again her condition was not something to be taken lightly. He never went back on his promises once he made them and if he promised not to tell anyone then he would possibly be put in between a rock and a hard place. If Kaname found out that Takara had revealed her secrets to him and asked him to share them he would be put in a very difficult dissension. On one hand he would almost be his duty to the pureblood prince to tell him what he wanted to know, but then on the other hand he would be bound to the promise he made on not telling a soul. After a few more minutes of going back in forth in his head he finally made his decision.

"Fine," he said grudgingly, "I promise not to tell anyone, not even Kaname, about your purpose here." She smiled as if she had already known that he wouldn't turn her down and he wondered if maybe she had and that was why she was so calm when he confronted her, oh well, it was already too late to turn back.

"I am at cross academy because I am hiding from a man named Pyrrhus. He has been chasing me around the world for almost 10 years now. He wants to capture me and keep me in a cage because of my control over water among other things almost as if I were a collectable or prize. I am hiding here because Cross assured me that between his and Yagari's vampire hunter skills and all you vampire nobility it would be near impossible to find and capture me while I am attending here and while I hate to admit it I don't know how much longer I would have been able to run if I had continued without help, so I accepted his offer against my better judgment." Aidou was shocked at the information he had just received. He had been under the impression that she was being kept in the moon dorm because she had done something wrong by either the hunters association or vampire council's standards and needed to be watched. Instead she had simply been placed here because it was the safest place for her to be at the moment. At first he was a little upset and somewhat disappointed to learn that all she was there for was protection and he was unknowingly acting as one of her protectors but after a while he started to feel important. He had come to cross academy because his beloved pureblood prince was going but soon realized that Kaname held him in no special regards and thought of him as just another noble, one who he seemed to have a passion for striking (AN: I might be wrong but it almost seems as if Kaname loves to hit Aidou, I know that he screws up a lot but even when it's a really small thing he gets hit for it…). But with this girl, as antisocial and cruel as she seemed gave him a sort of purpose. Sure he didn't initially know that he was protecting her from danger but he still served as her knight in shining armor (he is conveniently forgetting that he isn't the only one who is protecting her because his ego wants to take full credit for her protection) and now that he knew what was going on he could perform his duty much better. On that note he decided to make a declaration.

"Don't worry Takara! I will do anything in my power to help keep you safe. Just say the word and I will immediately be by your side to protect you from danger!" Takara who had had an amused smile on her face as she watched him come to terms with what was happening right under his nose immediately grew grim upon hearing his oath to protect her. "Thanks but no thanks. As much as I appreciate it if you were to try and help protect me you'd only end up putting yourself in unnecessary danger." Aidou seemed flattered that she would be so concerned about his wellbeing (again his ego is talking). "Fear not Takara, nothing could stop me from protecting you from Pyrrhus. I am very happy that you would care so much about me but it is unneeded." At this Takara went from being grim to being extremely angry. She didn't understand why this boy couldn't get it through his thick head that she didn't want his help. Instead of continuing the argument she shoves him out of her way and storms up the stairs and to her room slamming the door shut behind her in case he had the idea to come after her.

Aidou, still left standing in the main section of the dorm somewhat stunned at what had just occurred, was left to ponder just how serious the situation was and if he really could protect her against her mysterious pursuer.


	4. Chapter 4

To Rain Blood Chapter 4  
>Author Ambercat999<p>

It had been a couple of days since Aidou had confronted Takara about her reason for being at cross academy and since then he had started to notice small things that indicated her unease. She seemed to jump at every loud noise and sudden movement. Before it had just seemed as if she had an itch or was simply shifting her posture to become more comfortable but know he finally realized that it was because to her, every loud noise or sudden movement could mean that Pyrrhus had found her and that she would have to run for her life again. And he wasn't the only one noticing subtle changes. Both the day class and the night class noticed how Aidou was suddenly very close to the new girl. It could even be considered suspicious, especially since no one knew why he seemed so suddenly devoted to her. Zero noticed that Takara was avoiding him walking to the inside of the group as the night class walked from their dorms to the class rooms so that he wouldn't be able to catch her arm and pull her to the side. It frustrated him to no end. He had a suspicion that Aidou knew what was going on and that was why he was suddenly so close to her and for some reason that made him even madder. He had thought that he was the only one to know anything about her oddities and that he was the closest to figuring her out. The fact that a filthy blood sucker had beaten him in discovering her secret was infuriating. Driven by the fact that he couldn't, no, wouldn't be beaten by a vampire Zero started to go out of his way to corner her so that he could finally get the answers he so desired. But Aidou gets in the way every time, telling her that she needs to hurry up so that they can get to class while waiting for her, calling her over to look at something even though she probably had already seen it, and even physically blocking Zero from getting anywhere near her only made him more suspicious of what was going on. Finally as he was finishing his rounds Friday night he noticed Takara standing on the roof of the night class dorms. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he jumped onto the roof remembering how his whole "adventure" if you will to solve the puzzle that was Takara Fukui. She didn't look up as he approached; he noticed that she seemed to be holding herself even though it wasn't cold outside. Before he could even open his mouth to ask her a question she turned around and with a very haunted look in her eye told him that "Pyrrhus is coming." Before turning back around and swinging herself back into her room through her window and closing it tightly behind her. He was somewhat startled by the look in her eye. It was almost as if she had given in to whatever what pressuring her and that she had accepted that there was no way out of her predicament. He decided that it was too late to ponder what she had meant by "Pyrrhus is coming" and decided that he would decipher its meaning in the morning.

Unfortunately for Zero morning came but the meaning to Takara's statement did not. He spent the entire day in a haze only half acknowledging the world around him as he tried to figure out what she had told him. It wasn't until the late afternoon as he was lying in the barn with Lilly that he remembered a vital piece of information that she had previously given him. The last time they had both been in the barn together she had told him that she was hiding from someone and that was the reason for her being at the academy. She hadn't, however, told him who she was hiding from or why. She still hadn't told him why but he now knew that last night she had told him who she was hiding from and that he was coming, presumably for her. In that instant everything seemed to click into place. The reason she had seemed so haunted last night was because she knew that she was no longer hidden from her pursuer and if her reaction to any help offered, even if he hadn't really offered to help her directly, was any indication this person was strong and she believed that no one could beat him. And though he was pretty sure he was strong enough to protect the school if need be he didn't feel comfortable taking on an opponent he knew nothing about. He resolved that he would dedicate the next day (Sunday) to going to the Vampire Hunter Associations library and looking up this Pyrrhus person.

The next day he got up extra early and after leaving a note on the chairman's desk he headed off to begin his search. He combed through every book that could possibly contain any information on Pyrrhus only to end up empty handed. He was starting to wonder what exactly he was facing and if he would, in all honesty, be able to beat it. He returned to cross academy with a heavy heart and a troubled mind he had been so sure of his success that morning as he had left but now he wondered what he and the rest of the school was in for, and as much as he hated to admit it, he would probably need the vampires help before everything was said and done. He decided to ease a few bit of his worries by patrolling the school ground to reassure himself that nothing and no one had gotten in. He noticed that while all the other vampires came outside at their normal time Aidou and Takara remained inside the entire night. And while normally he would have been almost glad that two of the night class members were going to be out of his hair for the night the only thing he felt was annoyance that he wouldn't be able to gain any information from Takara as long as she stayed within the walls of the dorm rooms.

So the villain has been introduced at long last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it at 10pm while my cat lay on my arms purring loudly. He made it a little hard to type but oh well I love him to death anyways. Sorry these last few chapters haven't gotten up I've been having some issues with my internet… So anyways I have Chapter 5 all plotted out and ready to be written I just have to make myself take the time to write it… anyway thanks to everyone who has read this and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

To Rain Blood  
>Author Ambercat999<p>

The next week passed by in a blur. Takara only ever left the dorms to go to class and Aidou was always with her. Zero always made sure to check the perimeter of the school for signs that someone had broken in but he never found anything. That Saturday around noon Zero found the two of them down by the pond. Takara was standing at the edge moving her hand and arm in different directions and watching as the water rose up out of the pond and began to follow the movement of her hand. Aidou was sitting a little ways away from the edge leaning against a tree trunk watching her with a small smile on his face. At first Takara only moved the water back and forth slowly beginning to form more intricate patterns for the water to follow. After about a half hour she started to make shapes. First it was simple shapes, then flowers and other easy objects, before finally making animals and replicas of people. She formed Zero in the water and suddenly if froze and dropped to the ground shattering. She jumped a little at her sudden loss of control over the water before looking over at Aidou who had a big smirk on his face. Zero who was standing off to the side in some bushes, no he wasn't stalking them, glared at Aidou when he did that. He didn't like the vampire either and took the destruction of the water version as some sort of threat even if Aidou didn't know he had seen it. Takara simply stuck her tongue out at Aidou, showing that she was somewhat annoyed at him for freezing her art but that she still found it amusing. Zero was surprised at how close they seemed. Takara didn't seem like the kind of person to warm up to anyone quickly let alone someone as crazy as Aidou. And Aidou never seemed close to anyone other than Kain and Kaname. He didn't really seem to have time to do anything other than fawn over Kaname Insert shiver of disgust here XD and pray on unsuspecting day class girls when they wonder outside at night. When he finally focused his attention back on them Aidou was melting the water he had frozen while Takara watching him. When he finally finished she made a water version of him and made it walk around, pose in different positions, and preform different actions. Zero had to admit that she had Aidou's personality down pat. She had the water figure pose with a kissy face while winking at some unseen girl, wave to his invisible fan girls, and skip the length of the pool followed by little drops of water that looked like sparkles (The last one was Zeros personal favorite). Aidou took it in stride laughing at the ridiculous things that water Aidou was doing. Suddenly Takara got a mischievous look in her eye. She had her back towards Aidou so he couldn't see but Zero could. Slowly using her other hand so that Aidou wouldn't suspect anything she raised a second smaller 'bubble' if you will of water from the pond and slowly moved it so that it was positioned over Aidou's head. Then in one smooth movement she let the water go and Zero watched as the blonde haired vampire was drenched. He let out a girlish squeal and jumped up and spinning around looking for the person who had just dumped water on him before slowly turning to face Takara who was doubled over in laughter. He snuck up on her and picked her up, the water Aidou was gone because she wasn't concentrating on it anymore, and walked over to the pond holding her out over the water. She looked at him pleadingly but he only smiled before letting her go. She dropped with a shriek and making a huge splash as she entered the water. Both males waited for her head to reappear but it didn't. They waited for 5 minutes and she still didn't come up. Aidou seemed to be getting worried when suddenly a hand shot up out of the water grabbing his ankle and dragging him down into the water with it. After a few seconds both night class students surfaced again, Takara laughing and Aidou looking as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened to him. Zero thought about interrupting them so that he could ask Takara about Pyrrhus but figured that he would only end up with more riddles and possibly a wet jacket, if Takara decided it would be fun to douse him in water like she did Aidou; so instead he headed back to his dorm to take a little nap before patrolling again that night.

Back at the pond Aidou and Takara had gotten into a splashing fight. They continued to goof around for about an hour or so before finally deciding that it might be a good idea to get out before the both caught a cold. They walked back to the dorms together talking quietly. Everyone who was in the main part of the dorm were surprised to see the two water logged friends walk in when they did. The two received many questioning glances but simply brushed it off and continued towards their rooms laughing a little as they went. Aidou dropped Takara off at her room before heading to his own. Kain had a few questions as to why his cousin was sopping wet but when Aidou mentioned that he had been hanging out with Takara Kain just shook his head and mumbled something about bad influences and being surrounded by idiots (AN: I know Kain is really laid back and cool and everything but I can just picture them standing in their room talking about how Aidou and Takara had a water fight and Kain calling them Idiots and calling Aidou a bad influence). Aidou just smiled and went to take a shower before lying on his bed and thinking about Takara and how different she was now then from when she had arrived at the school.

So that was the 5th chapter of "To Rain Blood" I hope you guys liked it. This was the chapter that made me change the story from a Zero/OC story to an Aidou/OC. I thought that they were too cute together and they just seemed to fit together.


	6. Chapter 6

To Rain Blood

Author Ambercat999

Sorry it took me so long to update… I kinda fell behind on homework because I got sick and as a result have had to spend a lot of time making it up, well, that and I procrastinated. But none the less here is the next chapter.

Zero stood in the target room emptying clip after clip of the Bloody Rose into to targets in front of him. No matter how many times he hit the middle of the target he couldn't seem to get the tension out of his shoulders. He had been approached by Takara and after taking him to a secluded part of the campus she had told him all about the man chasing her. He had already searched the library and found nothing. He couldn't get much out of Takara, only that he was dangerous and that Zero was not to, under any circumstances, try to fight him. She hadn't said much more after that, just sat before him fidgeting like a small creature that was faced with a dangerous predator and only one very precarious escape route. Looking back he figured that he should be grateful that Takara had trusted him with the information that she had. He only wished that she had told him more; how was he supposed to take this guy down when he didn't know anything about him? Then again, that might be the very reason that she didn't tell him anything else. If nothing else she was smart and she knew that if she made the mistake of telling him too much he would most defiantly try to come up with some sort of attack plan…

Aidou started at his ceiling in despair. He wanted desperately to keep Takara safe from Pyrrhus but he had no clue as to how to accomplish his goal. She would barely give him any information about the man much less what he's like or how he fights. He could understand her desire to keep others safe but honestly, he didn't understand how she could expect him and to sit back and watch everything unfold. He refused to sit idly by while she let herself get captured or worse, killed. For the short time he had known her he had come to care deeply for her. She depended on him to a degree and it made him feel important and needed. He only ever seemed to be good for carrying out orders and getting smacked around by Kaname. Takara had given him someone to lavish his attentions on, nothing like the exaggerated attentions that he lavished onto the day class girls but instead the attentions that he kept to himself in order to keep his image intact. He knew that it was petty to worry so much about such a little thing but he had always had his image to fall back on. No matter how badly Kaname treated or how many times Ruka insulted him he knew that every evening there would be a swarm of girls who were all fighting to catch a glimpse of him. Takara seemed to be the only female who could see the real him, she looked passed his player attitude and broke through his defensive walls worming her way deep into his heart, becoming one of the most important people in his life; he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to hurt her in anyway as long as there was a chance for him to stop it…

Takara watched as the water rippled out and away from the hand she had rested on its surface. It was so peaceful even with the impending danger that threatened its only company. She knew it was silly to think that the water knew anything about her situation and had some sort of view on all of it. It was times like this that she wished that she could just melt into her element becoming part of a body of water and never having to worry about losing anyone or where she would be sleeping the next night. She wouldn't have to spend most of her day running and constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed; instead she could be carefree drifting where ever the currents took her enjoying the calm and peaceful nature of water, her only company being the fishes and amphibians who happened to inhabit the area she was residing in. Then again she would miss Zero and Aidou, sure they could be annoying and over protective but in a way that's the reason she liked them so much. She knew that they would probably do just about anything to keep her safe and that fact kept her awake at night. She had long ago decided that it was impossible to beat Pyrrhus; she was content with the thought of simply evading him and living her life as close to normal as she could manage. In fact that way of life had served her well for many years. It had been awhile since anyone had cared for her and even though she missed it when she was lying alone in some empty room in a hotel at the edge of whatever town she was inhabiting at the time she figured that it was better not to involve anyone else. The problem was that without even realizing it, she had let Zero and Aidou in to her world. She hadn't meant to grow attached but it had happened and she didn't know how to handle it. She couldn't leave because she knew that Pyrrhus would still hurt them in an attempt to find where she was headed to. And she couldn't let them help her either because she knew that would result in their certain death. The only option it seemed was to finally face the man who had chased her across the globe and haunted her dreams for so many years. She knew that Aidou would be furious if he learned of her plan but she couldn't think of any other way to save him and Zero…

Pyrrhus sat at the desk writing a letter to his dear Takara. He had finally found her hiding place and was preparing for her capture. He was determined to catch her this time, he would not allow her to slip through his fingers this time, luckily he had found a sure fire way of keeping her from running and forcing her to confront him at the same time. He looked down at the letter he had composed with a sadistic grin. It contained a threat that if she tried to evade him or run in any way the blonde and the silver haired boys would pay the price. He intended to deliver the message along with a meeting place and time. He would also deliver letters to each of the mentioned boys informing him that they had in fact failed to protect her as they had been so intent on doing. While Takara had only noticed his presence a short while ago he had in fact located her soon after she had entered the academy. He had watched her relationships grow and devised a plan to capture her based on the information he had gathered. His eyes gleamed evilly as he sealed his note to her in an envelope and sealed with his personal wax seal, he didn't want her to have any doubt about who had sent it to her. He stood up and walked to the door turning off the lights as he walked out to set his plan in motion…

I hope you liked it… I'm sorry if it wasn't very good I haven't really written anything in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

To Rain Blood

Author Ambercat999

Hey the next chapter is finally up! I was in Hawaii for 12 days so I didn't really get a chance to work on the story until now… oh well anyways hope you enjoy it! Just a quick heads up there will be derogatory language in this chapter.

Takara didn't know what to do. She had found a letter from Pyrrhus sitting on her bed after class. He had snuck into her room while she was away. She looked over at the letter sitting innocently on top of her messy desk. She hadn't opened it for she dreaded its contents; finally after a half-an-hour she had built up enough courage to sit down and read it. As she scanned over the neatly written document her hands started to shake. The letter informed her that Pyrrhus wanted her to meet him outside the school in the woods Saturday at 7pm. If she didn't show up to the meeting or if she tried to run away again her new friends, chiefly the blonde and silver haired boys, would pay the consequences. The letter was short but it got the point a crossed. She looked at the clock; it was already 3am. She only had 19 hours to prepare. She needed to figure out a way to leave cross academy without raising suspicion. Not to mention she had no idea what she was going to do once she met with Pyrrhus. Takara let out a sigh, she already knew that she wasn't get any sleep; she was much too stressed for that, so she might as well start working. For the rest of the morning she spent her time preparing for the inevitable. Then finally with only 3 hours left before her departure she leaves her dorm room walking down the stairs and out the doors of the moon dorm in almost a dreamlike state heading towards the stables. She stopped in front of her favorite horses stable. It was towards the back and away from the other horses because he tended to nip at the other horses. She gave him a watery smile as she approached him; she understood him and had often sought comfort from him. She slowly entered his stall and picked up his favorite brush. After she made sure that his coat was free of every last particle of dust she fed him a carrot and a few sugar cubes before kissing him on the nose and exiting the stall again. Next she stopped by White Lilly's stall; she stroked the mare's neck affectionately and fed her the rest of the sugar cubes before leaving the stables. Next she headed down to the pond. She intended to spend the rest of her time there avoiding everyone in order to keep from giving herself away. She knew that she would be able to fake normality around most people but she didn't run the risk of running into Zero, Aidou, or Kaname because she knew that they could see through her mask no matter how much she tried to hide her true intentions and feelings. In some ways she hated that fact because it was the reason she was in stuck in between a rock and a hard palace and yet looking back on it, she was glad they had broken down her walls and gotten to know her, she hadn't been lonely or depressed like she originally thought she would be. Looking at her watch he realized that she had been so deep in thought that the final hours of her freedom had flown by and she only had a half an hour before she was supposed to meet Pyrrhus in the woods. Standing, she silently made her final goodbyes to Zero and Aidou before turning and running off into the woods afraid to look back and loose whatever courage she had managed to gather.

While Takara navigated away from the school Zero and Aidou each discovered the notes that Pyrrhus had left them. It took each both of them a few seconds to register the fact that the exact person who they had been working so hard to protect Takara from was now using them to get to her. However, after the shock passed anger replaced it. How dare that son of a bitch use them as leverage against her! They met each other outside the moon dorms and started searching for Takara without ever speaking a word to each other. It didn't matter that they were working together even though they disliked each other; all that mattered was finding Takara before Pyrrhus got to her. Aidou had already checked her room before he left the dorms and had found the letter Pyrrhus had sent to her. The problem was that by the time they had met up and Zero had read the letter it was already 7. They took off towards the forest as fast as they could, making it there in 15 minutes. They found her soon after sitting next to a small lake; however, before they could approach her Pyrrhus walked out from behind a cluster of trees close to the Takara. "You made the right choice dear one," both of the boys and Takara flinched at the pet name she was given, "since you did just as I asked none of your little friends will be hurt." He took a step towards Takara reaching out to grab her arm, however before his hand got anywhere near her Aidou and Zero both burst out of their hiding place unable to stand watching any more. Zero whipped out his gun and fired multiple rounds at Pyrrhus while runs towards Takara intent on getting her farther away from the bastard in front of them. Unfortunately for the boys the bullets from the bloody rose don't do much more than tick Pyrrhus off. Seeing that the bullets weren't having the desired effect Aidou try's freezing his legs, never stopping or slowing down in his run. He called out to Takara to help him but she was so overwhelmed by the entire situation that she was lost to the world, simply sitting on the forest floor with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. Because Aidou didn't have help he was unable to create a thick enough layer of ice and only had time to grab Takara and carry her back to where Zero was standing before Pyrrhus broke free from his bonds. A struggle started between the two sides. Zero and Aidou desperately tried to keep Pyrrhus from getting near them. However it only took him a matter of minutes before he was able to break through their defenses and punch Zero into one of the surrounding trees. He turned on Aidou intending to do the same when suddenly ice wrapped around his fist. It seemed that seeing Zero hurt by Pyrrhus was what it took to wake Takara up from her fear induced stupor. Working together Aidou and Takara slowly encased Pyrrhus in a thick sheet of ice before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion. Kaname who had felt the spike of power from Aidou and Takara's powers joining together walked into the woods to find all three of them out cold. He looked over at the man incased in ice and then at his fellow students. A fight had been had right under his nose, and while that slightly unsettled Kaname however he wrote it off as none of his business. He walked over to the tree that Zero was slumped against and shook the hunter awake before calmly walking over to and picking up Aidou leaving Zero to pick up Takara carrying both to the infirmary for a checkup and some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

To Rain Blood

Author Ambercat999

So yeah I do have more planned for this story I just kind of put off writing this for as long as I possibly could… Please don't be mad at me!

Takara woke up in a in a cold sweat expecting to find herself stuck in a cold unforgiving grasp of Pyrrhus forever to be stuck in a cage atop of a pedestal like some sort of sick trophy. So when she instead found herself carefully tucked into an infirmary bed with a cool cloth resting upon her forehead she was pretty surprised; so surprised in fact that she shot straight up before paling visibly and slouching forward from using the energy she didn't have to get up. The next thing she knew there was a hand on her shoulder. As she was gently pushed back onto the bed she took the chance to examine her surroundings for the first time since gaining consciousness. In the bed across from her Zero sat leaning against the backboard bandages wrapped around his bare chest no doubt hiding the bruises he got from being slammed against the tree by Pyrrhus. She found the chairman sitting on the bed directly to her right carefully looking her over as if looking for and missed bruises or cuts. Finally she looked to her left where she found Aidou slayed somewhat carelessly splayed out on the bed a small stream of drool starting from the corner of his mouth ran down his cheek and under his chin as he slept off overexerting himself. The hand that had helped her to lie back down was attached to Kaname who stood in between her bed and Aidou's. Upon realizing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon Kaname retracted his arm and walked around her bed to sit next to the Chairman. Cross cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable before finally asking the question that had undoubtedly been nagging at both him and Kaname since she and the boys had been found passed out in the woods.

"Takara I'm sorry for having to ask this while you are still recovering from must have been a very stressful event but we have to know what happened back in the woods."

She sighed and mentally prepared herself for what was about to be revealed. "10 years ago I was given shelter from a man named Pyrrhus. He seemed nice and over time I let my guard down around him. One day I became carless and accidently revealed to him that I wasn't exactly human. I was afraid that he would reject me or maybe even hurt me for being different but instead he seemed interested in what I could do. I was extremely happy at first; it was the first time in my entire life that someone outside of my family had accepted me for who I was completely. However soon he started to act weird, he always wanted to know where I was and even went as far as to keep me from going places by giving me chores in order to keep me inside. Over time he grew worse and worse until finally I wasn't allowed to leave the house at all. I couldn't take not being able to be free and so in the middle of the night I decided that I was going to run away. And that seemed to work for a while I had almost let myself forget about him and settle into my new life when he showed up seemingly out of nowhere and demanded I go home with him. I refused and as a result my friends died trying to help me. This happened every so often and always ended in one of my loved ones dyeing for my sake. Eventually I gave up on creating relationships and kept to myself never staying in one place for more than a month. I came to Cross Academy in hopes to throw him off my scent for a while allowing me to get farther away from him. However while I was here I made friends for the first time in a long time," as she mentioned making friends she let her eyes sweep over Zero and Aidou's forms, "and couldn't find it in myself to leave. As a result Pyrrhus ended up finding me and used the school as a threat in order to get me to go with him. I would have to if Zero and Aidou hadn't stopped me. They are the reason I'm still here and I'm the reason that they are hurt."

She looked down after delivering her confession feeling that she didn't deserve the privilege of making eye contact while the two men decided what to do with her. However before she had time to wallow in her depression she was almost tackled off the bed by a teary eyed Cross.

"YOU POOR CHILD, YOU'VE THROUGH SO MUCH! DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR UNCLE CROSS WILL MAKE SURE THAT MEAN MAN WILL NEVER GET TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Kaname simply shook his head at the chairman's dramatic display of affection before looking her in the eyes and nodded, effectively letting her know that he would also help protect her before walking out of the infirmary. They were released from the infirmary the next day with explicit orders to take it easy, or at least Aidou and Takara were released, Zero was kicked out by the nurse because his complaining was driving the poor woman insane.

As they walked back to their respective dorms Aidou pulled her off to the side and asked her if they could talk privately for a second. She agreed before nodding to Zero letting him know that she would meet up with him later. Aidou waited until the silver haired prefect was out of sight before wrapping his arms around Takara's smaller frame and drag her into the strongest embrace he could manage. He buried his nose into the top of her head as he pushed her head into his shoulder as if he wanted to absorb her into himself. He mumbled something incoherent and she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again do you understand! God you have to be one of the dumbest girls I have ever met. How could you just give up without asking for help, I understand that you were worried that Pyrrhus would hurt us if we tried to help you but did you honestly think that such a big looser could ever hurt me. I'm much to cool to ever be hurt by someone as low as that, and Zero is too much of a dick to actually die and leave me in peace."

Even as he made the joke Aidou had tears silently running down his face. He had come way too close to losing Takara in the woods that day and it made him realize just how much he had come to depend on her for companionship. Takara didn't know what to say, it had never occurred to her just how much it would hurt Zero or Aidou if or when she disappeared forever. She just shook her head before burying her head back in to his shoulder trying to convey the emotions she felt in response to his exclamation.

"Takara," She looked up at him again, "will you please be my girlfriend? I can't bare the idea of losing you ever again, even to another man…"

She sat there stunned, never had she dared to consider that a man would be attracted to her enough to want her as a girlfriend. Finally realizing that she hadn't given him a response she looked him in the eye with a tentative smile and small nod. Almost instantly Aidou let out a loud whoop and kissed her square on the lips leaving her stunned before planting another more delicate kiss on her forehead. He then grabbed her hand and began leading her back to the dorms.

What the new couple didn't know was that Zero had been watching the entire exchange. He walked back to the sun dorms with a deep scowl as he pondered what he had seen. For some reason he wanted to rip Aidou's head off when he kissed Takara, well more so than usually anyway. But he was confused because the only time he felt this way was when he saw Yuki with Kaname and that was because he was jealous of the damn vampire for holding more of the girl he loved than him. Did that mean that he loved Takara too? No, that was impossible his heart belonged exclusively to Yuki. Shaking his head at the confusing thoughts he entered his dorm and swiftly ascended the stairs to his room where he flopped onto his bed in a undignified manner for a much needed nap.

Well there it is the new chapter… Sorry it took so long for me to post. Now I would like to take a quick second to thank FireChild24, ballet022, klspun, and Alliana2312 for favoriting (is that even a word?), reviewing, or adding my story to their story alerts, it means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I'm hopefully gonna start uploading new chapters faster now that I've started writing more often. I would also like to thank vampireknight123 and michelle88222 for favoriting and adding this story to their story alerts.

The weeks seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye for Takara. Now that the threat of Pyrrhus was no longer hanging over her head she could focus solely on her newly discovered social life and more importantly her newly obtained boyfriend. Everyday seemed to be brighter and she was often caught staring off into space with a goofy smile on her face. When asked she would simply state that she was glad that she was given a second chance to live her life the way she wanted to without having to look over her shoulder every other minute. However Zero didn't seem to share her sense of joy. In fact his weeks were the polar opposite of hers in the sense that they dragged on and on while his mood got progressively worse. It got to the point where some of the girls stopped lining up to catch a glance of the night class in fear of brining Zeros rage down upon them. The worst part was that he didn't even know why he was so mad. At first he figured it was just because he was hungry but soon became apparent to him that something bigger was bugging him. To make matters worse every time he say Takara and Aidou together he saw red, he couldn't even hang out with her like he used to because Aidou always seemed to be attached to her hip, not that she seemed to mind, those words seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. After patrol one night as he and Yuki were heading back to their dorms Yuki decided to confront him about his foul mood.

"What's going on with you Zero? I mean your acting like an overly jealous teenage girl."

Zero scoffed at her not even bothering to waste his breath on a response before turning to walk into the male dorms. That was ridiculous what would he have to be jealous about, Kaname hadn't won Yuki's affections. Then unintentionally his mind drifted to the image of Taka and Aidou cuddling under a tree in between classes and instantly a fire seemed to light itself in his stomach. He shook his head almost instantly, that was a ridiculous thought there was no way in hell that he was jealous of Aidou because he was dating Takara even if she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met… Wait a second, did he actually just think that. Yep he had and now he was greatly conflicted. It seemed that he had loved Yuki ever since he had been brought to Cross Academy as a young boy, but now he wasn't so sure that she was the one he truly wanted anymore. He spent the rest of the night contemplating his dilemma before finally coming to the conclusion that he was completely and undeniably in love with Takara. The only problem is that she is already dating Aidou. He then pondered what to do about the obstacle Aidou presented before deciding that he would spend as much time as he possibly could with Taka until she realized that he was so much better for her than Aidou was. Finally content with his plan he settled into his bed, looking over at the clock on his nightstand he finally noticed that it was already 4:30am and that he was lucky it was a Saturday, otherwise it would have been hell trying to deal with controlling the day class girls. He shuddered at the thought of them before finally shutting his eyes and drifting off into space. Zero put his plan into action as soon as he woke up immediately going over to the night class dorms and inviting Takara to go on a horseback ride with him and then dragging her off before she had time to invite Aidou to go along with them. He continued to do this as often as he could stealing her away for her boyfriend in order to eat lunch with her or go into town for the day. He even went as far as to openly make flirty comments to her after a while. But of course because Taka was so socially inept from being on the run for so long she didn't seem to realize that he was being anything other than friendly. Aidou however did pick up on Zero's intent to steal Takara away from him. And when she just went along with it he came to the conclusion that she must return at least some of Zero's feelings. Aidou was deeply hurt by this realization and started to flirt with the day class girls again in order to get Takara back and then ignoring or even avoiding Taka when she tried to ask him what he was doing or if he was okay. This went on for a few weeks before finally he got on Takara's last nerve. She cornered him before classes started determined to figure out what his problem was.

"Aidou what's going on with you; you keep avoiding me or ignoring me in favor of those stupid day class girls!" 

"What like how you blow me off for that lowly prefect Zero?!"

"I don't understand I didn't ever blow you off in order to hang out with Zero, and he is not lowly!"

"Whatever bitch, look I need to get to class we'll talk about this some other time." 

And with that he walked away leaving Takara standing frozen in shock. When she finally snapped out of it she immediately took off running blindly in a random direction. After a few minutes she bumped into Zero who immediately wrapped her in a huge hug.

"What's wrong?" 

Taka shook her head refusing to answer at first.

"Common Taka talk to me, what happened?" 

"Well you know how Aidou has been ignoring me for the last few weeks," Zero nodded his head, "Well I finally confronted him about it. But when I did all he responded with was some claim that I was ditching him for you. Then he called me a bitch and walked away… Zero what should I do I'm so confused!"

"Well obviously you should break up with him I mean he called you a bitch for heaven's sakes!"

Taka stared at him shocked.

"But Zero I love him! I don't want to lose him without at least trying to make things better between us!"

"Look you asked me for my opinion and I gave it to you. If you ask me you would be better off without that spineless jackass anyways."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you then isn't it; God I can't believe you are being so insensitive!"

With that Takara left with a huff Zero leaving not too soon after in a similar huffy fashion. What he didn't know was that as soon as she was out of sight Taka broke down in tears before heading back to the dorms, she didn't even care that she was missing school; all she wanted was to go to sleep so she could forget all about what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: There is explicit language in this chapter that may not be appropriate for all ages.

It had been a week since Aidou and Taka had had their fight and Takara hadn't attended class since. Ichijo happened to stumble upon her sitting by the pond while on his way to the library. At first he thought that she was just relaxing next to the water until he noticed how red her eyes were, he looked closer and noticed the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheek. He approached her but noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention but was instead focused intently on the single finger she was gently dragging across the top of the water. He almost kept on walking, she probably wouldn't have wanted him involved in his business, but as he watched her he decided that she looked like she needed someone to be there for her. He sat himself down next to her and silently watched as she continued to make patterns on the ponds surface. After a few minutes he finally decided to speak up.

"So Takara how have you been lately?"

As soon as the question left his mouth he realized how stupid the question had seemed. Almost everyone in the night class knew that she and Aidou had had a spat and it was obvious that she was feeling less than happy.

"I'm okay I guess…"

Her answer was vague and he could tell that she wasn't fine even if she said she was.

"Are you sure because from what I can tell something's bugging you."

She sat there for a moment, almost as if she wasn't sure how to react to what he had just said.

"How could you tell?" Her question was quiet but it was obvious that she was unsettled by how well he was able to read her.

"Don't worry, it's not obvious. I just managed to catch you when you were having a weak moment, "She twitched at the word weak but didn't say anything about it, "so what's going on with you."

"Aidou started to flirt with the day class girls and then he started to ignore me, when I tried to ask him about it he said that I was blowing him off for Zero and then he called me a bitch. I went to talk to zero about it but all he did was tell me to break up with Aidou. He wouldn't listen to me at all and now I don't have anyone to talk to…" By the end she was sobbing her eyes out and Ichirou leaned over wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a comforting hug. They sat together for a while before he was finally able to coax her up and back to the dorms.

The following weeks brought more pain for Takara. Aidou stopped ignoring her but instead started to insult her every chance he got. She never retaliated and to most she didn't seemed fazed but to those who knew her it was clear that they were taking their toll. Ichijo offered her all the comfort he could but it wasn't enough. Zero had taken to avoiding her after their fall out and she in desperate need of the security he usually gave her. She slowly got worse and worse until she finally decided it would be better if she just ended it. Ichijo walked into her dorm just in time to find her preparing to slit her own wrist. He bolted into the room and ripped the knife from her hand quickly chucking it to the far side of the room. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly slowly beginning to rock her back and forth as she cried into his chest; it took her a full hour to calm down.

"I can't take it any more Ichijo, I can't take another day of the man I love insulting me, I have to leave. Please, I need you to cover for me, tell the others that I am sick so that I'll have time to get away."

Ichijo didn't want to do it, he wanted to tell her that she needed to stay here and that everything would get better but he knew that it would be a lie. She had just tried to commit suicide and if she stayed at the academy she would probably try again, and there was no guarantee that he would be there to stop her the next time. After another minute or two he finally nodded and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I know that this is going to be hard on you but I'm begging you, don't tell anyone that I've left until you absolutely have to."

"Fine I won't tell anyone until I have too but you have to promise me that wherever you go you'll take care of yourself."

She packed her bags that same night and left under the cover of dark. Ichijo was sad to watch her leave, they had become close and he didn't like the idea of leaving her to fend for herself. When she didn't show up for class the next day nobody really questioned it but after a few days they became suspicious. Ichijo made up the excuse that she was sick and so she wasn't able to attend class that excuse only worked for so long though. Aidou kept making snarky comments every day and they were slowly grating on Ichijo's nerves. After two weeks people were starting to figure out that he was lying. Finally Aidou said something that caused Ichijo to snap.

"I bet she hasn't been sick at all, I bet that she's just been too much of a coward to show her face."

In an instant Ichijo is right in his face yelling at him.

"She is anything but weak you fucking bastard, and your right she hasn't been sick in fact, she hasn't even been here. She left because she was sick of being put down and made fun of by you! Oh and let me tell you another thing, she was never cheating on you she was just hanging out with her **best friend**. So when you started flirting with other girls and ignoring her she had no idea why you were being so cold to her, you're the reason she left and now she's somewhere out in the world with no friends and nowhere to go because you jumped to conclusions like an ass. And before I forget, she was going to commit suicide, I walked in on her holding a knife to her wrist, because she thought that dying would be better than dealing with your verbal abuse another day. I was just barely able to get her to reconsider."

He was relieved that he was finally able to tell the truth but he couldn't stand being in the same room as Aidou for another minute. He stormed out leaving Aidou to stand in the middle of the class room, frozen in complete shock.

Hey guys, so the 10th chapter is finally up! Sorry it took so long, writers block is killer. I'll try to post the 11th chapter faster but I make no promises.


	11. Chapter 11

Aidou didn't know what to think, Takara was gone because of him. He turned towards the door that Ichijo had stormed out of and quickly raced out determined to catch him and find out where she had gone. He had made a huge mistake and he needed to fix it, he needed to get her back. He caught up to Ichijo and grabbed his shoulder quickly spinning him around and slamming him up against the wall.

"Were you telling truth, Takara never cheated on me with Zero?"

Ichijo nodded a little dazed. He couldn't quite understand why Aidou found it so hard to believe that she had been faithful to him. She wasn't the kind of girl to do such a terrible thing.

"Of course she didn't, where did you even come up with that idea anyway? Zero and Takara were best friends of course they were going to spend time with each other."

"Yeah but Zero was constantly flirting with her…" As soon as the sentence left his lips Aidou realized how pathetic the argument sounded.

"Did you ever see her flirt back?"

"Well no, but she didn't stop him either!" Ichijo let out an exasperated sigh, Aidou was being a complete fool.

"She probably didn't even realize that he was flirting with her, it's not like she had much time to make a romantic connection while she was on the run now did she."

Aidou suddenly felt like a complete idiot. He had acted rashly and let his suspicion and jealousy determine his actions and because of that he had driven her away.

"Ichijo you have to tell me where she went, I have to apologize to her, I have to make this right."

Ichijo desperately wanted to tell him where she had run off to, he seemed to be sincere about fixing his mistakes but he had no idea where she had gone.

"I would, if I could, but she didn't tell me where she was going. I asked but all she did was tell me to buy her as much time as I could."

Aidou stared into Ichijo's eyes searching for even a sliver of falsehood but found none. He nodded and let him go quickly heading back towards the dorms. Hopefully she had left a clue as to where she was heading. He was shocked at how bare the room was. Almost every aspect of what had made the room Takara's was gone. The wall was stripped bare of all the pictures she had put up and the standard comforter that the school provided every student when they started school at the academy had replaced the grey striped one that she had bought and all her clothes were gone from the closet. He searched the entire room, looking under the bed and going through the trash. He found a crumple piece of paper at the bottom of the trash can, he pulled it out and unfolded it, it was a letter addressed to him.

'Dear Aidou,

I don't know what I did that caused you to hate me so much but I sincerely apologize for it. I understand that you can't stand to be in my presence any longer so I'm leaving the school. I was going to end my life but Ichijo asked me not to. I know that I am a coward for not telling you or anyone else that I am leaving but I don't think I could bring myself to face you or any of the others. Please don't be mad at Ichijo for not telling you that I left he was just being a good friend and doing as I ask, if you wish to be angry with anyone be angry at me for being too much of a weakling to face my problems. I hope that the rest of your life is everything you could ever hope for. Please tell Zero that I wish him well and that I am grateful to him for being my friend.

Love Sincerely,

Takara'

There were tear stains at the bottom of the letter and the hand writing became a little messy at the end as if her hand was shaking. He looked closer and realized some of the tear stains were fresh, he tentatively reached up to touch his face, without realizing it he had started to cry while reading the letter. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, he turned his head and found that Kain had followed him to see what was wrong.

"I have to get her back; I have to make this up to her."

His cousin didn't say anything to him; he simply nodded and let his arm fall away from his shoulder and back to his side, stepping aside as Aidou hastily made his way out the door and down the stairs intent on finding Zero.

Takara came to regret running off without any sort of plan. Even when she was being hunted she had a general idea of where she was headed next. This time however she had just grabbed he things and taken off and it was coming back to bite her in the ass. She ran out of money after the first week, even after selling all of her belongings. She now only had a few pairs of clothes to her name and spent her nights in an ally way. Sometimes a kind Samaritan would take pity on her and give her a few dollars but never enough for more than a single pitiful meal. She soon lost all the weight she had gained while at the academy and then some. She had also fallen slightly ill. It was nothing terribly bad but she still worried about what would happen if it got any worse. She would often find herself thinking back on the times she spent with Zero and Aidou and she always tried to find where everything went wrong, however no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out where she had gone wrong, not that it mattered either way, she would never see either of them again and soon enough both of them would move on with their lives and forget all about her. She let out a few light coughs as she huddled down for the night and hoped that maybe tomorrow would be better.

Aidou had found Zero without much trouble. At first he wanted nothing to do with the blonde haired vampire but had quickly changed his mind when Aidou mentioned Takara. While Zero mostly blamed Aidou for Takara's disappearance he knew that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most. They went to the headmaster and got permission to search the surrounding towns for any sign of her. It took them a few days but eventually they came across a man who had seen someone who matched her description in one of the town's alleyways. They quickly got directions from him and took off after thanking him profusely.

The sight that they found tore at both of their hearts. Takara was a mere shell of what she used to be. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in some time and her skin had a sickly quality to it. Aidou was the first to snap out of his shock slowly reaching forward to touch her. As soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder her eyes snapped open causing him to quickly withdraw his hand in surprise.

"Aidou, Zero, are you really here? No you can't be I left you behind to live your lives, I must be seeing things." She nodded clearly convinced that they were just figments of her imagination. Her voice was frail and raspy from lack of use and it saddened both of them greatly to see her in such a state.

"No Takara, we aren't hallucinations, we're really here. We've come to take you home." Zero's voice was soft as he spoke almost as if she would break at any moment. She let out a harsh barking laugh.

"Home what home? You avoided me at all costs and you took every chance you got to insult me and put me down." The second part of her sentence was directed at Aidou and it tore into him deeply.

"Look Takara, we know that we made some huge mistakes but we want to make it up to you. Please just let us take you back to the academy; you're obviously sick let us get you help."

"You're right you did make some huge mistakes, I don't even know what I did to make you hate me so much, why should I go back with you when all you've done is abuse me?"

"I was only ignoring you because I thought you were cheating on me with Zero, I was acting the way I was because I was trying to get back at you."

"How could you think I was cheating on you with Zero, he's my best friend! You know if you didn't have enough faith in me to trust me around other guys I don't know if I want to go back with you."

His obvious lack of trust had obviously made her angry and apparently her body wasn't able to deal with the sudden flood of emotions in its weakened state, she started to breathe heavily and suddenly slumped over. Aidou cried out in distress and leapt forward to catch her before her body could hit the floor. He shook her gently trying to get her to wake up but he wasn't successful. He looked to Zero for help but found that the silver haired boy was just as distraught as him. He slowly picked her up in his arms and motioned for Zero to grab her backpack. They were taking her back to the academy whether she liked it or not, she was sick and need medical attention quick. If she still wanted to leave after she was healthy he would let her but he wanted to be completely sure that she wasn't going to starve to death first…

And there it is the 11th chapter. I hope you all liked it. I would like to thank AliciaStar, Pure-chan, and XxSapphire SakuraxX for following my story or adding it to your favorites.

**To michelle88222: Your reviews always encourage me to write more and make me laugh.**

**To HelloItsAlex: I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far. I appreciate the positive review and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Thanks to all 2,037 people who've read my story up to this point I never thought so many people would read it, you all rock!

-Ambercat999


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken a whole three days before Takara woke up, Aidou was sure that his heart had physically stopped when she finally opened her eyes at last. He had been tell himself that everything would get better as soon as she woke up, that everything would go back to normal and he would have his love back; unfortunately he was wrong.

Takara refused to eat anything and no would be able to change her mind. Her last thought when she had passed out in the alleyway was that she was finally going to be free. She wouldn't have to worry about being hunted or hurt ever again. Waking up in a warm comfortable bed had been almost devastating. She didn't want to have to deal with anymore drama, and she defiantly didn't want to have to deal with Aidou's verbal abuse again, so she decided that no matter what anyone said or did she wouldn't eat. She knew that her body was weak and it was only a matter of time before it gave out. She refused to do anything, even talk to her friends when they visited. She knew that if she started talking to them that they would eventually be able to convince her to eat, she hoped that they would eventually be discouraged by her silence and leave her to die.

Unfortunately for her, her friends weren't willing to give up on her so easily. Every day three times a day they would visit her room in the infirmary toting a tray of food with them. They would sit and talk to her while she sat in the bed and stared the crisp bed sheets. Usually it was Zero or Aidou keeping her company but on occasion Ichijo or Kaname or even the Chairman would take the time to stop by. She had somewhat counted on Zero and Aidou's past animosity to keep them from visiting her too often in an attempt to avoid each other.

However her "illness" seemed to have brought them closer together, after the first few days of Takara refusing to acknowledge the world around her Aidou had had a slight mental breakdown. He had been convinced that everything would go right back to normal that he didn't know how to handle the current situation. Surprisingly it had been Zero who had pulled him out of his slump, granted he wasn't exactly gentle with his methods. He had found Aidou wallowing in his grief by the pond where his and Takara's relationship had first come to be. Deciding that grieving would do nothing to help Takara he pulled out his gun and shot the air right above Aidou's head. He then proceeded to give Aidou a speech that was as insulting as it was inspiring.

"Look here you stupid blood sucker I may not like you but for whatever reason Takara seems to love you, and you're sitting around pouting isn't going to help her get any better! I might not understand what she sees in you but for whatever reason she decided that you were the one and I'm not gonna let you sit around when you could be figuring out some way to get her back to normal."

It may have seemed cruel but it was exactly what Aidou needed to hear. From that day on Zero and Aidou worked together to get the old Takara back. They weren't friends, far from it; they still hated each other's guts. They had just decided that it would be better to put their feud on hold until Takara was better. In all reality if she died their main reason to hate each other would be gone. Not to mention they would both loose someone whom they cared deeply for.

A week went by and Takara was starting to fade, she was back to fading in and out of consciousness and the IVs that were feeding essential vitamins and nutrients into her body could only do so much. They were getting desperate, Zero had asked Yuki to talk to her in hopes that having someone who wasn't emotionally tied to her tell her to eat would affect Takara in some way but Yuki had refused, she had told him that if Takara wanted to waste away then that was her choice and she wasn't going to stop her. In reality it wasn't about Takara having a choice at all, Yuki was jealous that Zero cared so much about another girl and she figured as soon as Takara was dead Zero would come crawling right back to her.

The nurse finally told Aidou that Takara had about a day left before she would be past the point of revival. In sheer desperation he spent the entire day sitting in her room pleading with her to forgive him. He promised that if she just allowed them to make her better that he would let her leave and that she would never have to see him again. He promised that as soon as she was able he would take her down to the gym and she could beat him up for as long as she liked. He prayed to whatever God existed that she would get better, even if it was just so that she could go on hating him. Finally he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and laid down next to her, careful not to bump any of the IV cords connected to her fragile body.

"If you die Takara, I'm going with you. I wouldn't be able to live knowing you were dead and that it was my fault. I love you too much to let you go." He was crying and he hadn't even realized it. She meant so much to him and she was about to disappear from his life forever. He used to dream about them getting married and spending the rest of their lives together. He could picture her in a beautiful wedding dress with Zero walking her down the aisle, Kaname would be his best man and Rima would be her maid of honor. It was so perfect and now, because he had acted on pure assumption that vision would probably never come to be.

He had been so focused on what could be that he almost missed Takara's response.

"Fine, but you better not die you idiot." She had heard what he had to say and realized that he did in fact mean it when he said he loved her. That didn't mean that they were fine, it would take a lot more than one teary confession to regain her trust; however, it was more than enough to convince her to give him a second chance.

My writers block is officially gone, for now… It's the final week of school and I only have one final exam left before I'm free! Hopefully I will be able to post more often now that I will have more free time. Also I'll be getting a lap to so I won't have to wait until I can get to a computer to write

I would like to thank Yuki Daviji and a1001rachel for following my story/adding it to their favorites.

**To XxSapphire SakuraxX- Thank you so much for helping me figure out where the story should go next I appreciate it so much!**

Thanks to the 2,610people who have read my story you all rock.

-Ambercat999


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks were filled iffy at best; even though Takara had started to corporate with the nurse she was still weak and vulnerable to disease. Aidou spent every waking moment he could by her side talking to her about what she had missed, feeding her whatever meal the nurse had left for her, reading to her, sometimes he would just sit next to her on the bed and hold her; content to know she was there with him. Zero would stop by too though not as often, he knew that his relationship with her was what cause all of the drama and was careful not to start more. He still thought that Aidou wasn't good enough for her but he knew that she loved him anyways and if he tried to split them apart he would be hurting her just as much as the blood sucker.

It took two months for her to recover enough to walk around, her first trip was out to the rose gardens where Aidou first told her that he liked her and it brought back many good memories. They sat in the grass underneath one of the trees that lined the edge of the garden and talked for hours enjoying each other's company and warmth of the sun beating down on them. Surprisingly enough the nurse had allowed Takara to move back into her own room as long as she had someone to help her do things so that she wouldn't strain herself, at first it was suggested that one of the Night Class girls help her around but Aidou and Ichijo refused to allow it stating that they could take care of her just fine on their own. And so they would take turns spending the night with her sleeping on a second bed that had been moved into her room, they would walk her down to have "breakfast" every evening before class before spending whatever time they had before class with her. Then they would walk her back to her room where she would stay until they came back from classes. She had wanted to start attending school again like everyone else but the nurse refused stating the screaming and commotion of the fan girls would ware her out. So instead Ichijo would take notes for her and gather any homework that was assigned and bring it back, between him and Aidou she was caught up with the rest of the class in weeks. However the peace wasn't lasting.

No matter how well she took care of herself she couldn't seem to shake the weakness that had been plaguing her, and so one night while the others were in class she decided to go talk to the nurse about what was going on. She made it down to the school "hospital" with minor issues and after being chewed out by the head nurse for ten minutes for "acting recklessly" Takara confronted the woman about her concerns. At first the woman just stared blankly at her before she let out a heavy sigh and sank into the chair behind her desk.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Well Miss Fukui it would seem that you pushed your body past its breaking point and now it can't heal itself."

"What does that mean, am I going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life?"

"I wish that was all it meant. Miss Fukui your body isn't going to get better, in fact it's only going to get worse. Had I known that you were this ill I would have never allowed you to move back into the moon dorms, even walking around is taxing on your body at this point."

"Does this mean I'm going to die?"

The nurse didn't answer right away, it hurt her to see such a young woman condemned to death, especially when things had just started to go right for her.

"Unfortunately yes, you will. But how long you have before you go can be prolonged. I'll set up a private room for you here, with any luck you will have at least another year before your body really starts to wear down."

"And what about if I don't move back into the hospital?"

"Then you have a few months at best."

Instead of taking the nurse up on her offer right away Takara considered what it would mean to spend the rest of her remaining days in a hospital bed. True she would have more time to spend with those she loved but she wouldn't be able to do anything with them, there would be no more walks with Aidou through the rose garden, or horseback rides with Zero, or discussions about manga at the pond with Ichijo. She would be confined to a small room with nothing to look at except four blank walls until her time was up.

"No, I refuse to move back here. With all due respect mam, if I'm going to die soon I would rather spend my last days having fun with the people I love."

"Very well, it is your decision to make. I will inform the Headmaster of your situation."

"Thank you, but if you could, tell him that I don't want anyone else knowing about my condition. He may tell Kaname if he must but that's all, I don't want people fussing over me as if I were a china doll; I get enough of that already."

"As you wish."

With that Takara got up and started walking towards the door.

"Would you like someone to walk you back?"

"No, thank you, but I can do this on my own."

Takara barely beat the other night class students back to the dorms, she had just finished smoothing out her sheets when Aidou and Ichijo walked in. She smiled at them and asked how their day was, she listened with rapt attention as the recounted their day laughing gaily when they started to bicker over whose paper was going to get the better grade. She would miss the two of them dearly and felt bad that she was keeping such a big secret from them, but she knew that if they were to find out about her impending demise they would never let her do anything. They would treat her as if she was made of glass and that was not how she wanted to spend her final days.

"… Kara, hey Takara, you in there?"

"Huh, oh what? Sorry, I was spacing out for a moment, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if anything interesting happened while we were away."

"Nope, I just sat here and read, the usual." She cringed inwardly at the lie, she knew that there was no other option but it still felt wrong lying to them. They spent the rest of their night doing homework and sharing laughs, when the sun started to come up Ichijo bid the two of them goodbye before heading off to his own dorm room. It was Aidou's turn to spend the night but when he went to get up off the bed Takara grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Would you sleep here tonight? I'm kinda cold." He nodded stunned, never in a million years would he have dreamed that she would ask him to share a bed with her, especially after what he had done and said to her. As he lay down she turned to face him and buried her head into his chest, instinctively he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close and that's how they fell asleep, pulled tightly together and cozy as could be.

The next three months were the best and worst of Takara's life. They seemed to fly by as she tried to spend as much time having fun with her friends and lover as possible, she made sure to constantly remind them all that she loved them dearly and whenever they asked why she was being so affectionate she would simply tell them that her near death experience had opened her eyes. Unfortunately it could not last, on the last Sunday of the third month she collapsed while walking with Aidou from the gardens back to her room; He panicked and rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. She had pushed herself too far and now she was paying the price. Aidou was devastated when he found out that she was dying, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around what that meant.

"How long have you known?"

"A few months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to spend my last weeks with you having fun, if I had told you then you would have treated me as if I were too fragile to even touch. That wasn't how I wanted our final days to be."

"How long do you have left?"

"I don't know, the nurse said that it would be any day now," Takara looked up to see that Aidou had tears running down his face. She reached up and gently brushed them away before letting her hand rest on his cheek, "just remember that no matter what I love you."

"I love you too."

Those were the last words she spoke, that night she slipped into a coma and after a week they took her off life support. Aidou was heartbroken and only kept on living because he knew that Takara wouldn't want him to give up so easily. Over time he build up a brick wall around his heart only letting a select few in, he also put on a mask, to the outside word he was a playboy who would never settle down when in truth he was a lover who's heart was broken.

Zero never fully recovered from losing her either, he became colder to everyone even Yuki. For the second time in his life he had lost someone close to him and he refused to allow it to happen a third.

Ichijo became less enthusiastic, he was still bubbly and kind to everyone around him but to those who had known him for a long time there was a noticeable difference. His eyes didn't sparkle as much and his smile was just a bit smaller, all because one of his best friends had passed on.

In time Takara became little more than a memory to the general population of Cross Academy, she was buried near the pond she loved so much and a statue was erected in the rose garden in memory of her. Sometimes a student would ask about who she was and someone would tell them about the girl that won the playboys heart and melted the wall of ice that surrounded the prefect. Her friends never forgot though and every week they would spend an hour together in her garden or by her pond sharing stories of her and keeping her memory alive.

I officially hate myself. I feel awful that I killed her but it had to happen, I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for a happier ending. There will be at least one more chapter, a Christmas special! Please let me know what you thought of the ending I'm curious to see what you all thought, in other words PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!  
>-Ambercat999<p> 


End file.
